


All We Have Left

by daisherz365



Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Maeve death, sherlock and molly go to america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminalock After a rather tiring case in the states Sherlock settles in for a shot in the bar while waiting for his flight back to London. There a conversation takes place that changes everything. Sherlolly & Raeve</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Have Left

xx

Sherlock needed some place to think about everything that had happened in the past week and a half since he and his pathologist, Molly Hooper had landed in Los Angeles. They were about to return home now and that should have been a nice thought but so much had changed in the course of a week that he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

He was sitting in a bar at the airport. He didn’t regulate places like this, nor did he like to. However, this seemed as good as place as any to think and knock back a shot of scotch before he joined his partner for this trip of a long flight back home.

They hadn’t really spoken in a day actually. Mostly because of his doing but also because she had been taken away from him by those women. Penelope and Jennifer or “JJ” as she liked to be called. It had been a whole thing but she had come back to their room at a reasonable time and climbed into the bed where he was sitting and lost deep in his mind palace. He could hear her come in but did nothing to make it seem like he would acknowledge her.

He had thought about it, briefly however.

“I think in most situations like this a girl would like it if you apologize if you’ve done something wrong.” Someone had sat down on the stool directly next to him. Sherlock turned his head slightly to peer down at the man who he became familiar with. He was rather intelligent. Maybe not as much as him, but they worked well together and he had doctorates. Clearly he didn’t mind knowledge.

“Dr. Reid, what do I owe the pleasure?”

Sherlock watched as he asked the bartender for a scotch as well. He didn’t seem like the scotch type, or really a drinker at all but he stayed quiet on the subject. More intrigued by the gentleman and his motive for his unexpected appearance in an airport.

“You’re interesting, Sherlock.” Reid said as he took a sip of his drink. He had a few cubes of ice in his glass. He saw him wince a little at the taste. Definitely not a heavy drinker. Neither was the consulting detective.

“Is that all?”

“I used to have someone like Molly. She was taken from me and I’ve never really been the same.”

Sherlock wasn’t really sure what to say to this.

“Her name was Maeve and she was the greatest person I’ve ever known. She was special. Molly is special to you, most definitely. I just don’t think you should push someone who you want in your life away. You should hold onto her and never let go. She could walk away from you and that be the end of it. I’ve read things about you and your relationship with her and before you say you don’t really have one. I’m a profiler and I’m very observant. What you have with Molly Hooper is something that doesn’t have to be defined because it’s something only the two of you will ever understand but it is rather obvious.”

“I know.” He tells him.

“Do you really?”

“Yes, it’s just very complicated.” He struggled out as he tossed back the rest of his scotch.

“To you?”

Sherlock nodded. “Why?”

“I shouldn’t care.”

“You do and there’s nothing wrong with that. Caring isn’t always bad. I think you should try to care a bit often, it has interesting rewards. I care about a lot of things.”

“Like what? What would make caring a good thing?”

“You’d get to see her smile at you.”

“That’s just silly.”

Reid shrugged. “It’s something.”

Sherlock had placed his phone on the bar earlier on when he sat down. It started to buzz as an incoming text message came through. The device lit up with the alert of who it was from. 

_Molly Hooper._

He didn’t answer it but he did pull his wallet out but before he could pay Reid had told him to go ahead, he would take care of it. Sherlock nodded in thanks before leaving the bar and heading up the long walkway towards the gate where Molly had ventured off to the moment they got through checking in and security.

She was looking at her phone with a bit of annoyed expression on her face when Sherlock came up to her side. She looked about ready to do something very not Molly when he touched her shoulder. “Oh, there you are. I thought you were going to miss the flight.” She gave him a little smile.

This was the thing about Molly Hooper that filled him with distain and warmth. She was quick to forgive and forget about something. If it wasn’t instantaneous which it almost never was, it would be a day or so later. He cursed under his breath as he remembered the words that the BAU’s resident genius had told him in regards to the woman standing in front of him.

“Molly.” He started only to be cut off by the intercom as they woman called for their flight.

“We need to go, Sherlock. Can this be postponed for a little while?” She looked conflicted about the words leaving her mouth as well.

“No. I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. I didn’t mean to upset you. I always do that.”

“It’s fine.” She told him offhandedly, as she grabbed his arm and started to lead him over to the woman who was taking the tickets near the door that led to the plane. She smiled kindly to the woman before she allowed both of them through. She dropped his arm once they were through.

Sherlock grasped her hand as a way to keep her near him and not to get too far as they navigated through several people and the tight space of the aisles to get to their seat.

“It’s not fine.” He stated once they were in their seat. Sherlock was in the middle while Molly took the window seat. He would rather they switch so he wouldn’t have to deal with whomever would be seated next to him. “You’re important to me and it bothers me that I can’t stop being such an arse to you. It’s like I can filter myself. I’ve tried, it just leaves me frustrated.”

“I know.” She told him.

“Good. I just wanted to be sure you were okay.”

Molly hummed, she was looking out the window.

“Molly.” He sighed as he reached out for her wrist and tugging slightly to get her attention. She looked over at him her eyes full of uncertainty of what he wanted. He had apologized already, what else more was there to say.

Of course, she had been hurt when he had gotten frustrated a few days ago and said some very unkind things to him which she had later found out got him several thwacks from the tech whiz of the team – Garcia. Oh, and punched by one of the serial killers who they later caught with Morgan and Hotch.

Molly hated when people got hurt, especially people she cared for deeply but she had found herself smiling at the fact that he had gotten punched. She had thought about slapping him originally but defaulted to walking out of the room after his antics.

She loved everyone on the team. They were like one big family, she wouldn’t mind coming back here if she was around them. They even made plans for a trip to come to London when they had their next break or need for vacation. Molly looked forward to that.

“What?” Molly asked him when he sort of got that faraway look in his eyes as he stared at her. He almost looked frozen if it wasn’t for the fact that he was blinking like a normal person. When his head against hers over the arm rest and let out a sigh.

“You’re too good of a person to stay with me.”

“Yeah.” She agreed for the first time.

“Then why do you?”

“Because I like you.”

“That’s not the word I would use.”

“Shut up, Sherlock.” Molly mumbled just as he reached over and placed his fingers against her cheek. She almost wanted to laugh at how hesitant he was being about touching her. She was starting to feel strange about it. He didn’t touch people and he was being…different.

Molly was going to ask what he was doing when she felt him press his lips against the corner of her mouth. It was reminiscent of her first Christmas in Baker Street. She should have wept along with a thousand other reactions but instead she shut her eyes and sighed.

She didn’t get this. Didn’t understand how one man could change so much in the matter of a few days.

“You’re weird.” She told him as a little boy came up and plopped down next to Sherlock. They broke apart at that moment and settled back in their seats.

“So are you.” He muttered as he eyed the little boy who had a little ID card around his neck. He was traveling alone. Well, at least it wasn’t a woman who was recently divorced. He had enough of those types of women in the past week.

He shut his eyes after thinking that he might sleep a little. It had turned out to be good case. An 8, at least. 


End file.
